Let's Hang Out
by Johnny Hendo
Summary: It has been a few months since the last time Goten and Marron had hung out. Goten decides to show up at Marron's school one day to hang out. Both of them are hiding some issues from each other. Will they figure each other out and be able assist one another. (First Fanfic. Kind of a test story. Edit: 3/25/2017 might edit or rewrite, but currently inactive)


"Hey, who is that in the parking lot?"

"Look at his car. That must have cost a fortune."

"Woah, that guy is ripped."

Marron had been trying to pay attention to the teacher's lecture, but to no avail. When some of the students began whispering about some new mystery man in the parking lot, it pretty much cemented any further attempts to pay attention. Class was nearly over and this was the final class of the day. She was happy to be able to head home and relax for the weekend. Not just because of fatigue from classes, but also because of the bullying. Some might see it as strange that Marron would be bullied considering both her parents were two of the strongest martial artists on the planet. Well, at least compared to normal people. She had also inherited her mother's good looks and blonde hair, but she had also inherited her father's height. Couple that with being self-conscious about said height and it all began to make sense.

Marron sighed and decided to check out what all the other students were talking about since she was no longer paying attention to the lesson. She had a seat near the window and could easily peer out into the parking lot. There was a young man with black spikey hair leaning against the back out red sports car looking back at her. A smile spread across Marron's face as she saw her childhood friend, Goten. As she smiled, Goten waved to her from his spot in the parking lot. She sent back little wave of her own back at him and then the whispering recommenced.

"Oh my gosh, he waved at me."

"No, he didn't, he was obviously looking at me."

Marron groaned at the quiet squeals of her classmates. Then she heard another girl saying from behind her, "I can't believe Marron would think that hunk would be waving at her. Pathetic." Marron rolled her eyes and shook her head at the comment. This bullying had been going on since the start of high school and she had learned to just tune it out. Her parents had taught her a little bit of martial arts for self-defense as well as a few ways to tune out comments like these. Her father had told her a few stories of when he trained as a monk at Orin Temple and thanked the gods that her bullies weren't that bad. No one at the school could really hurt her, but they could sure annoy her.

A vibrate and flash from her purse brought her out of her thoughts. She pulled out her phone to see a text message from Goten. Opening the message, it said:

 _When does your class let out? I'm getting a bit hungry._

Marron stifled a giggle. 'Of course, he would be thinking about food,' she thought to herself as she replied to his message.

 _About two more minutes. Lunch was only about three hours ago, you know?_

She could see Goten looking down at his phone when she looked back out of the window. He looked back up and frowned at her. They had been friends long enough so even though there was some distance between the parking lot and third floor class room, she could tell what his reaction to that text was. She brought her head down to her desk to hide her amused face from Goten and the rest of the class. Another vibrate from her phone signaling Goten's response. As she opened the message up, the bell began ringing for class to end and school to let out. The message read:

 _Yeah, well I was busy with an essay and only ate a small lunch._

As Marron looked up, the teacher was finishing his end of class announcements and students were packing up. Remembering all the student's excitement at seeing Goten in the parking lot, she sent him one more quick message to warn him before packing up her things and heading to her locker. Goten was confident and did well with meeting new people so she knew he could handle the onslaught of teenage girls coming to rip his shirt off his back. Marron opened her locker to gather another book and folder to take home for the weekend when a teasing voice came around.

"So, Marron. Are you going to ask that guy out?" asked a teasing voice.

"Who wants to know, Jeanine?" Marron spat back at the most offending her of bullies. Jeanine had been bothering her for as long as she could remember. Goten was a handsome guy and Marron had had a crush on both him and their other friend, Trunks, back during their childhood. The boys were always protective of her even now and she had always looked up to them since they were a bit older.

"I knew it. Always a smart remark, but nothing to back it up. I bet you could never get a guy like that." Jeanine said snidely as she brushed a few locks of long brown hair behind her ear and began to walk away.

This made Marron smile to herself as she slammed her locker door shut. None of these girls knew that she knew Goten and was one of his best friends. Just by walking out there and saying his name would astonish the girls. With this thought in mind, Marron began confidently heading for the exit to meet with Goten. Although, she now began to wonder, why was he here. He seemed to just be standing by his car in the parking lot since he got there. Goten had gone to this high school a few years back, but he was now in his last year of college so it was doubtful that he was here for any official forms anyway. 'I guess I'll just have to ask him about that.' She thought curiously to herself.

* * *

As she stepped out, she looked over to where he had been to see a circle of girls surrounding her poor dark haired friend. He was usually good with the ladies, but he seemed to be in a bit of panic at so many being around him. Marron laughed as he was covering his ears. The squealing of all the high school girls was not going well with sensitive Saiyan ears.

Sensing that Marron was finally nearby, Goten looked up over the sea of women to see the blonde laughing at his discomfort. "Marron!" Goten yelled out to get her attention. At this, all the girls around went quiet with the only girl still making a sound was Marron who was still laughing, but she was no longer laughing at him, but instead at the dumbfounded looks the girls were giving her and Goten at the discovery that they knew each other. Even some of the guys that were nearby were shocked by this.

"Hey! You know I have sensitive hearing. Why are you still laughing?" Goten asked as Marron began walking over.

"That's not why I'm laughing." Marron stated as her giggles finally stopped when she reached Goten and gave him a little slap on the arm. "I was laughing at how surprised these girls were to see that I already knew you."

"It certainly didn't look like that at first." Goten pretended to pout before cracking a smile and a chuckle.

Marron laughed at her friend before looking around at everyone still standing around them. They still looked rather stunned. "By the way, Goten, why are you here?" Marron asked, remembering her question from earlier. "It's not like you go here or anything."

He chuckled a little before scratching the back of his head and responding, "Well, I was actually coming to pick you up so we could hang out. It's been a while. I was at your parent's earlier and got the idea. I figured it would be a fun surprise."

Marron practically jumped on top of the youngest Son who caught her with ease. It had been months since she had last hung out with Goten or Trunks. They had all been busy with high school, college, and working. Trunks had graduated college last year and now working at Capsule Corp. He was also planning his wedding with Mai so he had even less time to spare. Again, remembering where they were, she asked Goten to put her down. She was never like that with anyone at school and was blushing as everyone was looking on. "Well, let's go!" She exclaimed excitedly. Goten smiled and nodded back to her.

"It was nice to meet all of you." Goten said to the crowd of girls. He went to unlock the door to let himself and Marron in.

The crowd began to disperse as Goten and Marron got in the Capsule Corp brand sports car. A few were still in shock and a few looked rather angry that the unpopular Marron managed to be friends with Goten, this handsome, muscular young man. Jeanine being one of them who had come out of the school building as they were hugging. "How do they know each?" Jeanine asked herself angrily.

Marron waited until Goten pulled out of the parking spot he was in and made his way off the school premises before asking him where they were going. She smirked when he glanced over at her. She already had an idea considering the texts from earlier. Goten flashed his signature Son grin before happily saying, "Food." They sped off down the road heading for nearest all you can eat buffet.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. My name is Johnny Hendo. I've been one this site for a while as a reader. I haven't ever done a fic just because I didn't think I could I could get the characterizations right, but I thought I would give it a shot. Because of time constraints and overall busyness, I may not ever post again a story again haha. I did have fun with this though and hope to do it again. Also, I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted to even take this fic and just did it to see if I could get the personalities right. Marron doesn't have much of a personality in the show and this is a more grown up Marron (she doesn't have a whole lot of character even in GT from what I remember) so I figured it would be fun to write her since she is a bit of an open canvas. If I do continue this story instead of leaving it as a one shot or test story, expect the Goten/Marron pairing as well as Trunks/Mai wedding at some point. I hope some of you at least found some enjoyment in this and please leave a review. I would really love to know what I did right, what I did wrong, and how to get better. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
